This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for the input of notes of value into a container. The device comprises a supply unit for supplying the notes of value and a stacking unit for stacking the supplied notes of value. Further, the device comprises at least one vane wheel for handling the notes of value. The vane wheel in turn comprises a rotatably mounted basic body and at least one vane which is firmly connected to the basic body at a first end of a connecting area. The vane has a press-on area for exerting a force on at least one note of value.
2. Discussion
The invention can in particular be used in connection with automated teller machines, automatic cash safes and/or automatic cash systems into which notes of value, preferably banknotes are deposited. The deposited notes of value are stored in the form of a stack in a storing area of the container. The notes of value are individually supplied to the storing area and stacked in the storing area such that a note of value to be supplied is supplied to an already existing stack at the front side thereof. The front or the rear side of the note of value to be supplied and the front or the rear side of the note of value supplied to the stack immediately before are arranged opposite to each other. The vane wheel presses the last supplied note of value against the stack. In order to ensure a compact design of the device, the device is constructed such that, when the vane wheel is rotated, the vanes of the vane wheel are strongly bent by the contact with adjacent elements.
From the document EP 0 994 445 B1, a banknote deposit and banknote withdrawal machine comprising an upper support unit for banknotes and a lower support unit for banknotes for supporting and transporting the banknotes in a banknote stacking direction or in the counter-stacking direction is known. The upper portion of an upright standing banknote is held by the upper support unit. The lower portion of the upright standing banknote is held by the lower support unit. The support units are in particular vane wheels with a basic body and vanes arranged radially to the basic body. As a result of the radial connection of the vanes to the basic body, the vanes are relatively strongly bent by the contact with adjacent elements, i.e. the curvature of the vane has a small radius of curvature. Especially in the connecting area where the vanes are connected to the basic body, the vanes are subjected to high stresses due to the strong bending and the high stiffness required for holding the notes of value. This may result in material fatigue, in particular in a decrease in the stiffness and a decrease in the tension. This in turn, however, no longer guarantees the proper functioning of the vane wheel.